marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicia Hardy (Earth-1048)
; partner of Spider-Man | Relatives = Walter Hardy (father) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Freedom Tunnels hideout, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 10" | Weight = 120 lbs (54 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, thief; former adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Flushing, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Felicia Hardy was the daughter of Walter Hardy, a well-known cat burglar and the first to operate under the moniker as Black Cat. Walter was arrested when she was young, and apparently died while trying to escape prison. Unbeknownst to her, he was still alive, and now acting as a detective at the NYPD. She eventually followed her father steps, becoming the second Black Cat, pulling off many difficult heists as the infamous cat burglar. One night, she decided to break into Fisk Tower to rob Wilson Fisk, but during the burglary, Spider-Man intervened and inadvertently allowed her to escape. He followed her and caught up with her, but she distracted him with her charm and managed to flee the scene. They met again during Felicia's next heist, but after exchanging a few words and blows, they got romantically involved. The next day, upon reflecting on the affair and the fact that he had revealed his identity to her, Peter felt he had failed and swang away telling Felicia to return everything she'd stolen. This wasn't their last encounter, however, as Felicia showed up to help Spider-Man fight the Shocker during a robbery. When he was neutralized, she revealed that being with him was excited and asked him to teach her how to be a hero. Despite some effort, this last only until she got the itch to stealing again from the crooks the two of them took down. Spider-Man found the stolen loot at her place and soon after she eventually left New York with all her equipment locked up as evidence in a police precinct. During her absence, she truly tried to go straight; such as getting a job that didn't involve "breaking or entering". Marvel's Spider-Man However, she later returned and tricked Spider-Man into collecting several cat dolls throughout the city, knowing that he would report them to police captain Yuriko Watanabe. Spidey tracked down her hideout within the Freedom Tunnels, finding everything she stole over the years, along with a recorded message where she left him a new dark suit. Together, the dolls shut down the alarms of the police department's evidence lockup, where Felicia recovered her old costume and gear, instead of looting 50 million dollars of stakeouts. This made Spider-Man note that Black Cat had something bigger planned. The City That Never Sleeps Now working for Hammerhead, Black Cat sneaked into a art museum; the MMoCA with her eye on the "Maria" painting, where she came face-to-face with Spider-Man. However to his surprise she broke the "Maria" in half revealing that she was in fact after a data drive hidden within it and made her escape. This caused gang wars between the crime families, one of which she orchestrated to distract Spider-Man as she attempted to steal the second drive from the Cicero family. When Spider-Man arrived at her current location, Black Cat escaped leaving him to deal with the Cicero thugs as she watched. Spider-Man requested to know what were in the drives she was stealing though Black Cat claimed she doesn't know, he then questioned why steal them for Hammerhead, she answered that if she didn't Hammerhead will kill her son and vanished via smoke grenade. Spidey was shocked to hear that she had a child and questioned if he might be the father. Black Cat proceeded to steal more data drivers around the city, her next target was hidden within a rare book that she stole after incapacitating with a flash grenade, she handed the empty book to the Maggia thugs while she kept the drive to hand to Hammerhead. Right after Black Cat stole the forth drive, Spider-Man caught up to her wanting to talk but she quickly ran off after throwing an EMP grenade the disable his Web-Shooters, forcing him to chase after on foot through the streets. Spider-Man tried to convince her that he wants to help but Black Cat insists on doing it alone like always. Their scuffle leads to a trains station where Felicia hops on top a train to get away but just in time for Spidey's Shooters to reboot and chase her along the tracks, seeing how he is, Cat then plays "harder to get" as she jumps over rooftops with grapple. Spider-Man slows her down by webbing her an finally managed to catch her. He revealed that he knows the drives together contain the money crime families pooled together and convinced her she can't trust Hammerhead as he will still kill her son once she hands him the last drive and that she can still count on him. Felicia agreed to stall them for a few days max while he assists in finding the child, Spidey then wanted ask if he might be the father but she postpones the question for when her son is safe and swings off. Some time later, Black Cat contacted Spider-Man with a vague request for his help and hangs up knowing he'll rush on over anyway. As he arrived at the Bar location she sent, Cat explained that an old friend tipped her that Hammerhead was keeping something extremely valuable at the office above. If they were to see Black Cat then her son is dead, so Spider-Man draw'd out the Maggia goons while she sneaked in without being spotted. As the fight escalated, Cat joined in on the fight to knock everyone of them out. Felicia then helped herself to one of the Bar drinks, while she couldn't find the location of the vault where her son was being held, but they're at least narrowing it down. Spider-Man continually attempted to revisit his earlier question but Cat quickly changed subject as she lean in asking if he ever "miss this", though he sarcastically responded "him getting shot at while she steal things". Black Cat then proceeds that she needed to go deeper to find her son, Spider-Man requested that helped out more but she claimed somethings she does better alone and whispers only "some things" to his hear. Felicia assured him that she'll call him when she needed an extrapair of hands before she left. She was contacted again by Spider-Man, who claimed to know where the Vault keeping her son could be located, pinpointing a harbor on the Hudson River that was use by the Maggia as storage, claiming that Hammerhead could have left her son there. They worked together in taking out all of Hammerhead's goons on the area via stealth attacks, Spider-Man searches for the kid only to find Sable equipment as more Maggia goons arrived with Sable trucks to attack him with, he attempted to contact Felicia but got no response. As soon as he took care of them all and made his way to the vault, only for Spider-Man to discover that Black Cat tricked him and then locked him up inside, revealing she never had a son and in fact, only used him to be able to steal the last data drive from inside to obtain all of the wealth for herself as she only handed Hammerhead fake drives. Spider-Man begged her to do the right thing and hand the drives to the police but chose to keep them, believing she earned them for slowing Hammerhead down a bit. Cat then made her exit as more of Hammerhead's goons approached. As the goons entered the place, opening the safe to see if the data drive was still there. Noticing the lack of the drive, the goons were directed by Hammerhead himself to hunt down and kill Black Cat, with Hammerhead planning to bomb her apartment. Spider-Man, who was hidden in the place, overheard the conversation and tried to warn Felicia that the last drive had a tracker and she was about to be killed. She questioned how can he be so nice to her even after tricking him, he answered that it wasn't about being nice but about just doing the right thing and wished she'd used her talents for someone other than herself, she apologized saying that it just wasn't in her and said her farewells, he quickly tried to warn her of the bomb rigged to explode at her penthouse but she didn't seem care much. Worried that she could die at any minute, Spider-Man rushed through the city only to reach her apartment just as it was bombed by the Maggia, with Black Cat apparently dying while stepping in. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, Felicia survived, disappearing in a smoke screen shortly before the explosion, further proof in the fact that no corpse was found in the fire. When Silver Sable returned to New York City to defeat Hammerhead, both she and Spider-Man engaged on a fight against an cyborg-enhanced Hammerhead on one of Sable's hoverjets. during the fight, Hammerhead gained the upper hand against Spider-Man, and was about to kill him by smashing his head on the hoverjet's engine. Suddenly, Black Cat reappeared and saved Spider-Man from death. After a brief reunion, Black Cat gave one of the pendrives to Spider-Man, revealing that it had the information necessary to take Hammerhead down. After saying a final farewell to Spidey, Felicia left the scene, using her grapple hook to ride of in the sunset. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Felicia Hardy of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Felicia Hardy of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Cat Suit * Smoke Bombs | Transportation = * Grapple Gun | Weapons = * Claws * Stun Grenades | Notes = * Within her hideout contained: ** Financial data on the Maggia crime families. ** A painting she stole from Kingpin. ** Wine from a Maggia vineyard. ** A statue from the time Spider-Man first caught her, she eventually managed to come back to steal it. ** Cat paintings, two of which show a cat dancing with with a spider and then imprisoning it in a jar. ** Several more cat dolls. | Trivia = * The Dark Suit Black Cat made and offered to Spider-Man is a nod to the comics when she gave him the Black Cloth replica of his Symbiote suit. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Martial Arts Category:Hardy Family